


相亲这点事06（完结，ET，AU）

by treeandtreeisplant



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeandtreeisplant/pseuds/treeandtreeisplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文存档中文存档中文存档_(:зゝ∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	相亲这点事06（完结，ET，AU）

06.

车辆沿着轨道平稳地滑进医疗大楼前方的停靠坪。引导灯闪烁了两下，一阵轻微的静电噪音后，折叠步道伴着呲呲的声响缓慢抬升，联接了车辆和牵引平台。埃尔隆德拉起手刹，熄灭引擎，体贴地调亮了车内灯。只要解下安全带，推开车门，迈开步伐，瑟兰迪尔就能站立到牵引平台上，被步道送入医疗大楼。但这最普通的一步却被最意想不到的事情给阻挡了。因为临时装修，位于副驾车门一侧的平台上杂乱无章地堆满了塑料制件和机械杂物，挡着了路。他没法从这侧下车，除非他想要像只小蜘蛛一样爬过那堆杂物，难度系数太大。又或者，他可以选择请埃尔隆德先生调转方向重新停靠车辆。但环绕大楼的停靠坪是单向车道，如果重新转向，瑟兰迪尔就必须在大楼的另一侧下车。而从那边再走回大楼的前门，并不意味着比爬过这些杂物更轻松。

“你从我这侧下车吧。”埃尔隆德发现了他的难处，提了一个建议。

“你那边？”

黑发精灵按下开关，放倒驾驶座的椅背。他大方地向后躺下，指指自己这侧的车门，比了一个请的手势，“你可以从我腿上爬过去，如果你不介意的话。”

“哦，谢谢。”这个提议初听起来有点怪异，可若要深究，不仅没有什么特别之处，而且确实可行。完全没有必要拒绝对方的好意，瑟兰迪尔点点头，依言从事，起身准备从对方的身上爬过去。

他面朝向埃尔隆德，先是伸出右腿跨过对方，探了探脚，踩在实处，接着双手按住对方身下座椅两侧的边缘，借力撑起自己的上身，小心地越过对方，最后收回左腿，准备离开。埃尔隆德一手握住他的膝盖，助力他撑起身子，另一手细心地护着他的脑袋，小心别撞到车顶。只要收回左脚，他就可以顺利离开了，但在最后一刻，瑟兰迪尔竟犹豫了。他想了想，放下缩起的左腿，转而爬到埃尔隆德的身上。

“怎么了？”埃尔隆德伸手扶住金发少年的双腿，帮忙调整了一个舒服的姿势，好让他方便地跨坐在自己的身上。

“呃，先生，”瑟兰迪尔斟酌了一番，努力组织着语言。他想，他必须好好地道个谢，认真地说声再见，他可不是不懂礼貌的辛达精灵。如果可以的话，最好再用上诺多族的告别礼仪，“谢谢您的晚餐。”

但是诺多族的告别礼仪是什么？瑟兰迪尔困惑地挤出了一个微笑。

“不客气。”埃尔隆德眨了眨眼，彬彬有礼地回应着。扶着少年大腿的双手向上滑行，停留在腰际。

每次他和凯勒布莉安分别的时候都说了些什么？再见。拜拜。滚吧滚吧。下次作业记得带来借我抄。不对，凯勒布莉安不是诺多族的，并不作数。瑟兰迪尔觉得自己有些糊涂。今晚他没有喝酒，微醺感却如烟缠身萦绕不绝。是因为刚才的晚餐？还是因为扶在腰上的手？

凯勒布莉安的Nana盖拉德瑞尔阿姨是诺多族的。每次分别的时候她说了什么？再见。好孩子不要玩太迟，乖乖回家。下次来的时候阿姨请你吃小松饼。

不对不对。瑟兰迪尔摇了摇头，金色的发丝垂落在埃尔隆德的胸口，随着他的摇晃顽皮地画着小圈圈。有那么一刻，瑟兰迪尔感觉自己想到的答案，但在下一刻，他的思绪又被沿着自己腰际缓缓摩挲的大手给打断了。

盖拉德瑞尔阿姨和凯勒鹏叔叔道别的时候并不说这些。他曾经见过，有一次在和凯勒布莉安玩捉迷藏的时候，他从躲着的衣柜里偷偷看到的。阿姨直接把叔叔推到墙边，嘴对着嘴。诺多族的告别礼为什么总是这么亲密？他需要这样做吗？背上的大手恰到好处地按揉着他的后腰，瑟兰迪尔努力眨了眨眼，舒慰地竟然有些犯困了。

“你很累了，要不要躺一会儿？”对方提出了一个建议。

确实有些累，瑟兰迪尔点点头，同意了，如同初学游泳的生手，挥着手臂在埃尔隆德的身上向前划动调整姿势。埃尔隆德适时地握住少年的腰，施力托着他靠在自己的胸前，并在最后到达之时庆祝地吻了吻他的脖子。瑟兰迪尔有些羞怯，想要缩起肩，但回忆诺多族的那些奇怪的亲密礼仪，又觉得不应该大惊小怪。路侧指示牌的黯淡阴影映照在车窗上，仿佛摇曳湖面的投影，鱼儿一样若隐若现。车内灯的亮度被调暗，车壁消退，一个巨大的半明半暗的玻璃匣笼罩着他们，中空敞亮，但却无法从外窥视，浩渺的星河在头顶无声旋转。

瑟兰迪尔乘机将脑袋舒舒服服地搁在埃尔隆德的胸前。耳侧沉稳有力的心跳声令他心情愉悦。那些轻微的震动有着催眠的魔力。瑟兰迪尔摇摇头，提醒自己别睡着了，他还没跟埃尔隆德先生说再见呢。但是，诺多族的再见礼仪到底是什么呢？他用着混乱的头脑努力思索着。不需要亲嘴吧，他和埃尔隆德先生今晚才是第一次见面呢。虽然他们是朋友，可即使是朋友，辛达精灵之间也不亲嘴。但是，诺多族呢？他有些不太确定。

埃尔隆德撩开垂落在脸边的金发，一下一下，慢慢地啄着瑟兰迪尔耳垂背后的小雀斑。金发少年打了个哆嗦，偷偷又想缩起肩。因为这实在有点痒，又有点好笑。他红着脸将手贴在对方的肩上，转移注意般向下移动。

快啊，不就是按照诺多族的礼仪说声再见而已，有什么好犹豫的。瑟兰迪尔暗自呵斥自己的拖沓。虽然他和埃尔隆德先生今晚只是第一次见面，但也是朋友了。如果不想亲嘴的话，折中一下，不如，就亲亲嘴角吧？

埃尔隆德曲起手臂，捏住在自己身上来回游移的手，拉回胸前。他压下金发精灵不自觉的细小挣扎，像是抚慰幼猫一般，探手轻挠对方的下巴，缓缓摩挲。瑟兰迪尔被他弄得昏昏欲睡，几乎打出个未成声的小呼噜。

手指沿着腮骨缓缓上滑，亲昵舒适。先是脸颊，接着是鼻梁，然后是眼眉，最后，转向落在了耳垂上。先生似乎对手下那软绵绵的触感万分满意，停留了许久，反复揉捻。瑟兰迪尔正昏头昏脑地沉迷在那奇妙的搓捏之时，突然，另一种柔软的湿热代替了那些刚硬的微凉。是舌尖。埃尔隆德正用舌尖舔着他的耳垂。

“先生。”瑟兰迪尔真的缩起了脖子，但对方的手贴在他的后颈上，按着他让他不得动弹。“先生——”他又喊了一句，声音不大，在那湿漉漉的含吮里更像是嘀咕。

“怎么了？”回答的话语认真严肃，但举止却继续暧昧缠绵。

“会痒。”

“嗯，好的。”柔韧灵活的舌顺从地放弃了耳垂，没有离开，稍稍后退，抵住了耳廓。一点点，一圈圈，舌尖像是在丈量领地，又像是在测试距离，忽轻忽重，愈舔愈深。瑟兰迪尔平喘着自己的呼吸，想要跟上那舔舐的节奏。舌尖沿着旋流般的纹理勾着圈儿，逐步深入。它在耳道口稍稍停留了一下，仅仅是一下，便又继续下探，来回游移。瑟兰迪尔呼出一口气，膝盖开始打颤，在那细品慢研的舔绕中控制不住微微发抖。湿濡黏腻的水声在耳边啧啧作响，大得几乎可怕。但是舌尖没有停顿，它舔了一圈之后，像是最后品尝确定般，干脆直接地插入那凹陷处，流连地往返，反复地缠绕。小小的耳道被舔得又湿又滑，舌尖有节奏地来回抽插，三浅一深，主人般娴熟来回，甚至很顺利地插到很深的地方。

“唔、嗯唔……先、先生……”瑟兰迪尔揪紧埃尔隆德的领口，全身战栗，感到自己身体里莫名地涌动起一阵阵奇怪的热潮。他想离开，但是身后的大手不容商量地紧搂着他。“先生！”他无处可逃，哆嗦着绞紧了双腿，腰肢抖得几乎折断。“不要这样……”少年终于忍不住一口咬在对方的肩上，弓起身子迸出一声哭喊，“不要！”好难受，好难受。瑟兰迪尔不明白为什么简单的舔吮竟然能让他如此的反应剧烈。他浑身燥热难耐，嗓子干得冒火，紧贴着他的身躯似乎比他还烫，似乎隔着衣料也能将他点燃。他感到害怕，非常害怕，无法呼吸，甚至不知所措。“不要……”

“别紧张，再也不会了。”埃尔隆德顺从地停下吮吸，松开嘴唇轻声保证。他亲亲精灵少年耳垂，没有停留旋即离开。他拍拍跨坐在身上的大腿，吻上小少年的脸，状似不经意地说着，“放松，你快把我夹断了。”

“对不起……”瑟兰迪尔抬起眼，满溢的水光扭曲了视线，他几乎看不清眼前的埃尔隆德。他坐卧不宁，只得探手摸索地搂住对方的脖子，哽着气，竭力使自己平静，“不要欺负我……”

“不会。”黑发精灵用辛达语认真地保证着，镇定自若，面带微笑，像是父亲般充满了说服力，但那低沉的嗓音却与父亲明显不同。瑟兰迪尔放松了些，被对方的体温热得有些发软。曾经游戏耳垂的舌尖转了个方向，有条不紊地一点点舔去他眼角沁出的泪水。轻挠下巴的手指配合地再度以指腹细细摹挲。又一个吻印在他的脸颊上。“别担心。”

好痒，但是好舒服，瑟兰迪尔眯起眼。他脸上满是泪痕，衣服因为刚才的挣扎已经乱成一团。他自觉应该好好整理一番，但却仍伸手搭住对方的肩张腿缠住对方的腰，紧紧地靠着，把脸埋在对方的发间，不愿离开。好舒服，而且好温柔。他不想动，也提不起劲，只是沉默着，等待着，陷落在这种被宠溺的感觉里。

脸侧的抚摸变得更为细腻，更为缠绵。说不出的渴望令他心跳加速。“先生，”瑟兰迪尔小小声地嗫嚅着，手指触到埃尔隆德肩上的一块深色的水痕，潮湿滑腻。他不好意思地意识到这是刚才被他的唾液打湿的。瑟兰迪尔笨拙地曲起手指按着那块水痕，很内疚，“先生……”

“嗯？”细碎的吻落在他的眉边、眼角、鼻侧，一路往下，直至脖颈。又酸又麻的奇异感觉如鼓点般伴随着每一次的亲吻击打着他的腰际，燃烧着他的神经。

“先、先生……”原先轻拍大腿的手顺着腿侧曲线缓缓上滑，停留在腰间，时轻时重地按揉着。瑟兰迪尔喉咙发痒疼痛。他忍不住绷紧了大腿，张着嘴急速地换着气。车内是不是氧气不足了。不对，车窗明明是敞着缝。“我要走了……”

“嗯。”

“那个，”他的心在狂跳。他又想通过绞紧双腿来转移注意。但是埃尔隆德的大手有力地握住年轻精灵的膝盖，慢条斯理地拉开它，掰开它，用力地压紧它。黑发精灵一手抚慰地捏了捏少年的腰，一手向下探去，划过大腿根部，转了个方向，停留在尾骨末端，深深浅浅地磨蹭着，打着圈。瑟兰迪尔一个哆嗦，几乎被那若有若无的研磨逼出奇怪的呻吟。他慌忙用力咬住嘴唇，覆着身子憋着气隐隐抽动一下，才重新开口，“我说，我要走了。”

“嗯，我知道。”含糊的回应听着并不真切，像是遥远的回响。细琐的亲吻翻过下巴，落在了唇角。一点点，再一点点，就会……但那些亲吻左右游移，总是在最后一刻堪堪避过了翕动的唇瓣。瑟兰迪尔无法自控地偷偷侧过脸，迎向对方，追逐对方，在自己没有明白的时候无意识地索吻。但埃尔隆德的嘴迅速滑过了少年的唇角，比计算定位还要精确，转而啃噬起他的下巴。

“先生！”瑟兰迪尔开始焦急，手下用力，努力睁开泪水朦胧的双眼瞪着对方，执拗万分地重复着。埃尔隆德咕噜一声，摸摸他的后颈，又在他的脸颊啧啧地印上了几个吻。瑟兰迪尔摇了摇头，有点失望，发丝随着动作在脸边缠成一团，乱蓬蓬的，“你还没跟我说再见！”

语言如同魔法之手，突然拂去了一切，亲吻停止了，消失了，再也没有了。为什么？瑟兰迪尔紧张万端，对着这个变化彷徨不安。“先生、先生……”他讷讷嘟囔，揪着对方衣领的手指竟微微颤抖。

埃尔隆德深叹一口气，再度搂紧了骑在身上的小少年，贴着他的耳边，用着仅有他才能听见的极低极低的声音说着，“不想放你走。”

“什么？”瑟兰迪尔眨眨眼，几滴小泪珠滑过睫毛，落在对方的肩上，留下点点深色的暗花。他正想发问，就被一股大力托起了身子，差点叫出声。

“再会。”埃尔隆德的眼睛看起来即是灰色的，又是黑色的。车内光线昏暗，他辨不清。灯影被月光轻摇，就在瑟兰迪尔凝视的当时，眼前的双眸又一次躲进了黑暗之中。

温柔的动作，甜蜜的举止。意料之中的回答，意料之外的结尾。所有的都一样，但所有的又全不一样。

瑟兰迪尔感到一阵阵眩晕，像站在海边的悬崖向下俯瞰，浪花卷着白沫在深不见底的虚空中翻腾。真实取代了幻象，虚假化为现实，他不知道自己想要的，他也看不清自己得到的，一线之隔划开了信服与质疑。他感到一股说不出的苦闷，想要装模作样保持平静，又不太理解这种情绪。这是他过去从未有过的体会，只觉得自己的情绪如同喧嚣上涌的海潮，接连不断，层层满溢，溢出了身体，溢出了脸颊，溢向了对方。

“先生……”瑟兰迪尔小心翼翼地将埃尔隆德的额冠摘下，用手指将对方的黑发拂至脑后，一遍又一遍。他看着自己的手指在那宛如深海般浓黑的发丝间隐没，出现。他看着对方在车内灯下轮廓分明的侧脸，清逸俊朗，温文尔雅。真好看，瑟兰迪尔在心里默默地叹息着，再度伸手搂住埃尔隆德的脖子，将脸埋在那些披散的黑发间。

“怎么了？”

“没有。”

瑟兰迪尔静静地吐息着，一种隐秘的灼痛在燃烧在挣扎，一种有罪的灵犀在呻吟在咆哮。夏雷在遥远的天际滚动，不可触及，仿若幻境。他感觉自己好像要窒息了，即煎熬，又激动。他希望自己能看穿。希望什么？看穿什么？他不知道，通通不知道……胁生双翼，无法掌控的不安助他飞翔，毫无目的，荒唐可笑，但却无限宏想。他没有感到害怕，反而有着莫名的兴奋与渴求。千百种语言编制的喟叹洪水般倾闸而出，冲破了身体的掐制，驱散了阴霾的迷雾，热情又剧烈，没有回头，不许回头。

“可以准备起来了吗？”埃尔隆德贴在年轻精灵的耳边问询着。瑟兰迪尔缩起脖子，点点头。低沉的声音似乎侵入了他的心肺，钻进了他的身体，勾着他同言语一起震颤。想要结束，想要开始，想要拥有所有的一切，不切实际，但又真实可触。

“先生，”他无法开口，苦痛在他的舌尖间窜动，似乎说出口，那些语言凝聚的蛹就会在下一秒碎裂消失，不再化蝶飞翔。瑟兰迪尔将脸贴在埃尔隆德的脖颈边，用鼻音小小声地哼哼着，“我们是朋友吗？”

“比你想要的更加真实。”

“和凯勒布莉安相比呢？”

“比凯勒布莉安小姐更加亲近。”

“你要给我写邮件。”

“一天一封。”

“还要打电话。”

“每一颗通讯卫星都会证实。”

“保证？”

“永不反悔。”黑发精灵侧过脸，垂首用鼻尖轻抵着金发精灵的鼻尖，爱怜地蹭了蹭。

嘀嘀嘀的提示声在身后响起，有车辆请求进站。埃尔隆德撑起瑟兰迪尔的身子，握住他的双手拉至嘴边，迅速吻了一下手掌心。

瑟兰迪尔歪着脑袋低头瞪着自己的手，叹了口气，安下心。他想要那些亲吻落在别处，虽然他还不知道别处是何处，但他明确地知道自己想要，不过不是现在。现在，他应该将那些说不出理不清无法辨析的一切抛之脑后，束之高阁，成为一种明文的秘密，任其自然发酵生长。他不能再耽搁了，时间不早了，他要快些去医院。

“再见。”瑟兰迪尔垂下头，亲了亲埃尔隆德的嘴角，那柔和的线条宛如一只滑翔的飞鸟。他不禁停驻在那儿，试图挽留那只飞鸟的温暖与美好。

“好。”轻抚后背的双手在那一瞬间似乎有着收紧的趋势。但下一秒，一股大力拉起了他，托着他的腰，将他摆放到车外。

瑟兰迪尔蹬蹬脚，才明白自己已经离开了车厢。晚风带着医院特有的消毒水的气味，拂过他的脸颊，吹散了曾经的热度与温情。他握紧了拳头，笨手笨脚地适应着场景的迅速变化。

“再见。”埃尔隆德端坐于车内。他看起来衣服整齐，丝毫不乱，刚才发生的一切不过是梦境中的虚幻表演。瑟兰迪尔眨了眨眼，想要看清对方，星星在楼群间闪闪发光。埃尔隆德冲他挥了挥手，似乎还有什么要说的，可后面车辆不耐烦的滴滴声打断了一切。黑发精灵微微一笑，只是简单地抬起左臂，比比戴着的手环，“记得明天的午餐。”便关上了车门。

车辆滑行离开，转眼不见踪影。随后下车的两个人类困惑地瞥了眼仍旧站在步道上的瑟兰迪尔，摇摇头，急匆匆地奔着医疗楼去了。

曾经的抚慰和揉捏有着缠绵的热度，仿佛永恒般停留在腰际。瑟兰迪尔将自己的手贴在上面，他不知道自己想要什么，他无法问，他也无法回答，只知道自己陷入了一种由埃尔隆德所引导的奇境的漫游，等待着起航，等待着冒险。

再见，他在心里默念着，转身走向了医疗大楼。

 

 

“啊？瑟兰你怎么现在才到啊？解释个理由需要这多时间吗？”

“我顺便吃了个晚餐。”

“你竟然会同意和不认识的诺多精灵同餐？真稀奇。算了，我的埃雅仁迪尔先生的签名呐？快快交出来~”

“……对不起，忘记了。”

“什么！你把我的相亲大餐吃了还忘记了最关键的签名！！绝交！绝交！！必须绝交！！！”


End file.
